The Red-Lined Wind
by AlexanderMugetsu
Summary: Choose your friends wisely. Choose you enemies even more so. But no matter what, no one will expect the moment this ideal is changed for them. Male human X female Nargacuga.


The Misty Peaks. Known to the residents of Yukumo for it's vibrant waterfalls and calm atmosphere, it is consider a beautiful place to both the hunters and tourists, an incredibly calming, enjoyable location.

At least, it should be. But now, many people have complained of the monster said to be lurking dangerously on the mountain. A near impossible to see creature shrouded within the shadows of the foliage , the only true description of its presence was it's piercing call from the canopy of the trees, and the many dead bodies of prey littering the ground.

The knew which creature it was too: A Nargacuga. An all-black creature known for it's fast and silent movements, to many it is considered the greatest predator, size for size wise. Many hunter will cower in fear when their gaze is met with it's own blood-red eyes, but not this hunter.

Considered a veteran to many, this hunter had been hired to take down this creature. His choice of weapon for this quest, a Sword and Shield choice; the Kirin Bolt Ultimus, was proof to many of his experience. Going by the name 'Davile' this man, wrapped in the armor of a Khezu he barely spoke words of comfort when he accepted this quest, only seeing this a challenge for him. Of course, he still would have taken the quest regardless of this fact, he was a man of honor and pride.

To the many relieved citizens of Yukumo he would be considered a hero for taking this quest. Too himself, he would see it done just to look on the faces of the grateful citizens, caring little for the zenny or items he could carve after.

He knew much of the Nargacuga, despite never getting the chance to fight one in real combat, but he read much on it's ability, weaknesses, habitats and the like. He prided himself, of anything, of his knowledge more than his skill with the sword. Pure power alone could not take down such a creature.

With his knowledge in mind he kept on walking through the grass near the ruins of an abandoned settlement, through the natural darkness that is night, stopping as he leaned down to inspect the dead prey lying around the area. He removed his hood to suspect the carcass's better, revealing the face of a man in his early thirties.

The bodies were that of Bullfango, all mostly eaten. This made the hunter uncomfortable, not by the sight of the dead prey, but that of how many they were. Close to ten, he figured, but he did not recall these creature of being that of a stable diet for a Nargacuga. Not only that, they all seemed so fresh, as if all were killed around the same time. Even something as fast as a Nargacuga could not eat all this in one setting. It was too much for something of it small stature.

" _Did a Rathalos come here or something?"_ He mused. He stood back up, unsheathing his weapon as he walked to a new area.

It was almost deathly silent, save for the sounds of the waterfall hitting the river, but he kept his ears poised for noise.

Slowly, he trudged onward, not knowing his challenge was watching him from above only it's red eyes could been seen from the shadows, waiting for the right time to strike. With cautious movements it stalked from the trees above, its eyes never leaving him.

Davile walked forward, not knowing the creature was watching him from above, his weapon on guard, his body rigid.

Finally, it found it's chance, and in one quiet action, it pounced from above. With the humans back to it, it dived down like a bird-of-prey, furling it's own body around, the spikes of its' tail became apparent at is posed to strike with it, getting close and turning its body to land safely on the ground as it tail prepared to impale him, getting closer as it only mere meters away…

But he felt it. With lightning fast reflexes he dodged to the side, the tail slamming into the water with a ferocious splash, as the human promptly resigned his composer, turning directly to the Flying Wyvern. Once his gaze met the monster's piercing red own, he grinned.

He twiddled the sword in his hand as the other deployed his shield for defense. The monster in question took a defensive stance as well, ready to strike. He took his time examining it; a bit smaller than average, he thought, but still had the experience of an effective hunter.

Wasting no time he charged directly forward, slashing at the Nargacuga's, but it leaped backwards, immediately following for a forward strike of its own.

The hunter expected that, ducking low than following up with an upwards slash, managing to cut it across the chest.

It seemed unfazed by this as it landed, running forward once again, this time trying to hit with a powerful bite with it's razor-toothed beak, but the hunter stopped this his shield, following up with a slam to the beast's face his shield knocking it back.

 _This is it._ The hunter thought. _This is the challenge I want._ He took another defensive stance, prepared to counter-attack. _This will surely test my limits._

However, the Nargacuga didn't strike first, instead it seemed to have difficulty breathing, taking long, winded pants.

 _Is it exhausted already? We've only just fought._

An idea then struck him.

 _Was it already in a fight only minutes ago? Did it escape...but then...why is it trying to kill me? Shouldn't it be looking for food?_

He decided to leave these thought out of his mind. He seemed to be almost depressed at this thought, wishing to fight a fully ready Nargacuga instead of already weak on. Even with this, he still had a job to the citizens of Yukumo, and whether or not it puts up a worthy fight is irrelevant to the quest in hand.

 _Oh well._ He thought somberly. _At least this won't take too long._ He readied himself as he noticed the wyvern take a leaping stance, jumping straight to the human with great force; neither human nor beast knew of the bigger threat watching them as before both creatures could connect, a powerful force leaped forward from out of nowhere, separating the two as the hunter saw nothing but a powerful flash smash across the river a small wave splashed over him, knocking him back as he tried to regain his bearing.

He brushed his face, trying to remove the water over his eyes. _What type of attack was that?_ He spluttered, removing river-water from his mouth. He stood up, listening in to the sounds of another commotion going, this one a little far from him.

"What…?" He spoke, looking towards the source. As over there near the side of the wall, stood a large, near-white creature standing over a mass of black; what he assumed was the Nargacuga.

Slowly, the creature's head turned around, spotting the human away from it.

The moment he noticed what the creature was, he almost dropped his sword in panic. It's body was adorned in stripes of grey and silver, with parts of blood red over its wings. Armed with a very spiky tail, scaled wings and massive teeth it bared to the human.

He knew of tales of this creature, but he never thought he'd fight one so earlier.

As this was a Silverwind Nargacuga; a deviant of the main Nargacuga, bigger, stronger and more dangerous. A beast so powerful the only way to obtain this quest was to buy a permit, a wyvern so deadly it is only recommended a hunter fights one with a full party. He knew of the tales this creature sought with its very existence.

He could not fight this creature alone. A normal Nargacuga fight may be a challenge, but a Silverwind is suicide by himself. Even he knew when to quit.

Before he could time to prepare, the creature leaped forward and around, sending a tail slam down with such force a slicing gale had been flung his way, giving him only seconds to block. Even with his shield ready the mere force of the wind slammed him backwards, hitting the river with a watery thud.

 _I'm not prepared for this._ His mind hesitant. _I...I need to run._ His body trembled as he, for the first in a long time, tried to run away from a fight. However his body did not respond, as even he was frozen in fear.

The sound of weak moaning caught his attention, as he looked to his right, spying the normal Nargacuga trying to limp away.

 _Good plan._ He thought immediately running in the other direction; near the waterfall. The Silvery wyvern spied this and flew into action itself. With one mighty side slash it managed to hit both human and Nargacuga like, smashing into their backs before either had a chance to prepare, and the resulting force managed to knock both forward with such force they were pushed over the waterfall.

The human was able to only scream as fell down, his body arching as the bottom was fast approaching. Managing only to thrust out his legs straight down he prepared his body for the inevitable, closing his eyes and bracing for contact. Within a few seconds later; he hit.

* * *

He felt nothing but pain. Pain from his arching back. Pain from his lungs gasping for fresh air. Pain from the regret of having to walk away from a fight. He opened his eyes, his mind returning, seeing little but darkened water hitting his eyes.

He traveled upwards, the force of the river propelling him forwards, and he managed to breach the surface, grabbing a much-needed breath full of air, smashing against the water with force, trying to get a bearing on his surroundings. His frantic thrashing had hit something also travel down with him, looking to it he saw it was a large mass of black; the Nargacuga, unconscious and being carried with the river along with him.

He could gasped and looked around, spotting an open bank fast approaching. Getting a good grasp on the monster he started to swim with his only hand to the bank, the one with his shield attached to it, the closer he got the shallower the bed of the river became, until he was able to walk he was to side, still carrying the wyvern with him he let go, letting it flop to the ground as landed his back to the ground with a flop of his own, his breathing heavy, and weak.

He dared to look up, and spotted the Silverwind looking down to him with deadly eyes, his own one with fear...

But it turned away and vanished, as if too bored to continue. He gave a sigh of relief as he let his body rest.

What could he do now? This was all he thought. Does he try to strike the opponent down himself, likely getting killed in the process, or does go back with his held down in shame? He refused to do the latter, but he needed at least someone to help him.

A noise had awoken him from his thoughts. Looking over he spotted the Nargacuga feebly trying to stand up, its own body too weak to move at it spluttered out water from its mouth. He stared, watching it until it stared back, now noticing the human lying near itself as it laid on its right side.

The wyvern growled at him, trying to do anything to protect itself from its threat, but having trouble moving any muscles.

He sat up. "Calm." Was what he spoke, holding up an open palm. "I am not your enemy now, and neither should you be mine." It didn't speak back, but didn't move as well, just staring at the male.

"It appears you're were innocent of these accusation, meaning you were not the beast I am needed to get rid of. That motion goes to the other monster we just lost to."

No response; well, at least it's saving its energy.

He reached into his pocket, take out a mega potion as swigging it down in one gulp, sapping back some health. _Much better._

He sat there, contemplating his options until a growl could be heard. This time, it wasn't the Nargacuga that made the noise but his own stomach.

He sighed before he pulled out a spit and placing some raw meat over the fire, both of which he carried around with him, and started to cook the meat, as he preferred his cooked meat fresh.

He slowly turned the meat, not noticing the wyvern looking in his direction with wondering eyes, the smell of the cooking meat was mesmerizing to its nose. Within a few moments, he was finished, placing the steak near his own mouth, stopping he finally noticed the Nargacuga looking his way.

It looked at the meat with mesmerizing eyes, lightly licking its lips...or...beak. A few seconds past before the human sighed. He guessed, with the Silverwind knocking about around here, this sole wyvern would have trouble with food for itself.

Gently, he pointed it towards the Nargacuga, it reveling back by the movement, but moved its own head toward the food, sniffing it before, rather daintly, taking a bite out of it.

It tasted good.

Really good.

Davile placed it near its mouth as it chowed down, taking out another piece of raw meat for himself to cook.

He ate the steak quickly, feeling full now. He tried to stand up, but the action gave him some discomfort. He was still a bit hurt, so with little emotion he threw off his top armor and weapon, exposing his well-built chest underneath, along with some small bruises and wounds. Nothing serious, but he should still clean them. Grabbing a cloth out of his pouch he cleaned away his blood.

He then turned to the Nargacuga, who was now resting, though still awake. He trudged over to her, his footsteps getting its attention. It growled at him as he approach, making him hold up his hands.

"I mean you no harm, Nargacuga. I just want to check your wounds." It made no noise of accepting or denying his request. He took this a sign to continue.

It stared daggers at the male as he looked over her wounds, cleaning away any blood. Similar to him, nothing major was found, and over checking her body no bone was really broken. He did find some older wounds over it, which must have been from the Silverwind before he had seen her. This explains why it was so exhausted from before.

Besides a few minor injuries that it could just sleep over. It was seemingly fine..or SHE was fine, a description he could now use after he accidentally got a look over her crotch…

With both fine he put back on his armor and his weapon, settling down next to her on the bank and watching the river flow by. She looked his way but did nothing.

Now what? He knew it was his honor to take down this foul beast, but it would be impossible for him to take it down alone. And he can't go back to retrieve any experienced hunters, as all he had by his side is the Nargacuga-

The Nargacuga…! Alone it would be impossible, but maybe, with her...would she? He strongly guessed she and the Silverwind weren't exactly on speaking terms…

He checked his pouch, counting all the items he had. Hmm...Barrel bombs, a pitfall trap. Useful, but only if he could do one thing: convince her.

"Nargacuga." He said, not turning her way, but spoke loud enough for her to hear. "Whether or not you can understand, please listen to me."

"The enemy of mine enemy is my friend may be an old proverb but a true one, as such under these circumstances. For that I ask, please, lend me your assistance. Even if just this once, I require your help. I know that the Silverwind is your enemy, alone, neither of us seem to have a chance at taking it down, but together..." He paused.

"Together, we might be able to take it down for good. Working together, I believe we might just be able to win. I do not know if you can understand me, but even with that in mind, I do hope you will-" He stopped as felt a sudden movement over his lap. The Nargacuga had silently shifted her body his way, scraping her body against the bank until she was near him, letting her head weigh down on his legs. Her expression was gentle, a rarity he had seen from the monsters he had fought for so long.

She stared up at him, looking as if feeling some comfort from using him as a pillow. He brought his hand over and started petting her like Poogie atop her head. She seemed to almost purr at this relaxing into his hand. "Fight me all you want later, but for now, we need to fight alongside." He said absentmindedly, scratching her head.

Did she understand him. Maybe, or at least to some degree she did.

This might be enough, he thought. It might be enough force combined for the two to be able to slay the Silverwind.

He could only hope.

* * *

 _One hour of resting later._

He was back in the same place as before, walking across the low river with his weapons drawn, seemingly alone again. He did not know if the Silverwind was still around, but it was worth a chance.

He did like before, listened in to area, with his hood of his head. He freed his mind, and paid attention to the world around him, not wanting any obstructions. He stopped walking and listened to every noise, every sound, every breath.

He waited and listened then he felt it, the barest of wind breathing down his neck. He knew where it was now feeling the warm air on the hairs of his bare neck.

He slowly turned around his body and opened his eyes, as there standing right before the sole human was the Wind Cutting White Shadow itself. It saliva was dripping down its beak as it stared daggers at Davile.

This time however, he did not flinch, or get scared, or run away. He just stared back.

This time he was ready.

This time he had a plan.

This time-as just as Nargacuga reared to bite through his armor and into his flesh, did the powerful force of the normal Nargacuga, who had been hiding, ready to strike at a moment's notice, crashed into the Silverwinds side.

This time; he was not alone.

Giving a quick twiddle with his sword he kept his gaze on the Silverwind, momentarily confused by the ideal. The normal Nargacuga, punched backwards, off the Silverwind and taking a stance on the river.

With a quick flip of his hood, the hunter charged forward, taking a thick swing of his sword its way, the Silverwind deftly dodging the slash just in time, jumping away and landing to the ground, all three taking a ready stance.

The Nargacuga strook first, charging at the bigger creature with gusto. It's slashed with its claws, trying to cut the Silverwind but each strike had missed, the female giving it no time to retaliate back.

With its attention seemingly entirely on the Swift Wyvern it had barely any time to notice the human charging up behind him, swinging his sword as it got closer, the blade sending of jolts of miniature lighting into the Silverwind, signing it's flesh and fur, with the exact moment after he made contact did the female strike again, this time grabbing it's left limb and throwing it over her, smashing it into the river with a splash.

Trying to stop the disorientation it had just received it had less than a second to see the approach human, swiping down with his blade. The Silverwind leaping backwards, immediately following up with glade of cutting wind from its tail. He dodged the attack in time, his eyes never leaving his target as it leaped straight forward. Bringing up his shield he blocked most of the force, the Silverwind going to follow up with it's attack, but the black Nargacuga stopped this with a slash of her own, sending it's larger counterpart away.

"Keep it up!" He bellowed to his partner, after a pant. This was working.

The Silverwind shook its head, its eyes glowing a deathly red, followed with a powerful scream to the moon as the human had to cover his ears from its roar.

 _Perfect._ He thought, sporting a grin, as before the Silverwind can take a shot at either of its two enemies he released a smoke bomb onto the ground, sending a large radius of white smoke filling the area, covering the tracks of human and Nargacuga and both now being invisible to the Silverwind. "Get back Nargacuga!" The hunter yelled as he disappeared in the fog, leaving the Silverwind almost alone, so to speak.

It did not drop its guard, its body alert, listening in to any sound, any noise. It tried to get a smell on either of the two, but the smoke blocked it's nose. It barely made a walk forward, tapping with it's claws across the riverbed in search of its prey. It could hear nothing but the sound of the waterfall, the noise of the falling water blocked out a lot of the minor noises.

Then, it heard it, the sound of a traveling blade slicing across the wind. It spun around quickly, just barely dodging the thrown knife. There not too far away to be seen, was the shadow of the hunter through the fog. The Silverwind took no time at charging at him, said male was waiting for the Silverwind to come, his body defensive.

 _I just gotta aim this right…_ Was all he thought, standing his ground as the Wyvern charged at him, getting closer and closer until it leapt forward, diving straight to the human.

 _Now_. His mind said this monotone, as just before the Silverwind can catch him, Davile suddenly dove his own body forward, downwards, dodging just underneath the Wyvern.

Unknownst to the Silverwind as just behind the human lay a pitfall trap, and with the Silverwind unable to move anyway but straight to it the beast landed head first into the pitfall, quickly trying to get back up to the surface, grasping at the edges of the bank and pushing with all its might to get off the trap, almost screaming out until it was finally free, now more annoyed than ever.

Strangely, it heard a whistle, turning around, it spotted the same hunter as before, this time aiming another knife its way...no more to the side, as looking to the where the hunter was pointing was two very large barrel bombs sitting proudly by the side.

Before the Silverwind could react back he let it loose, the knife moving through the air like a whistling bullet, it's aim dead on, and in that instant, it made contact with the bombs, setting them aloud as the area was suddenly bathed in the noise of the resulting explosion, black smoke filling the area around the Silverwind, its scream could be heard of the waterfall, as the force of the blast push away much of the smoke.

The hunter stood his ground, the other Nargacuga jumped down to his side, herself hiding up in the trees for then.

"Did we get it?" He said allowed, no more sound could be heard in the smoke.

He waited.

Then he known. "No..." Without warning the Silverwind leapt out the air and to the two,quickly butting the female to the ground and slamming its claws into her body, intending to shatter her rib cage. The hunter immediately charged straight forward, the Silverwing this timing focusing on the human as well and quickly made short work of the human with a simple swipe of its tail, slamming him into the wall of stone with a thud, his body collapsing to the ground.

She noticed this. Even with the great pain on her chest she still paid more attention to the human, his body going limp at the wall.

She did not like looking at the human this way.

This made her made.

Enraged!

Pushing in as much air as she could she roared straight at the Silverwind atop her, the wyvern, almost losing its grip on the Nargacuga below it, as in an instant her beak came forward and bite down on the Silverwind's throat, refusing to let go until the creature collapsed, said beast clawing at her to stop but this made her persist more.

The human, regain his body, slowly pushed himself up, staring at the sight before him. She seemed to be weak as her grip was loosening, however, the Silverwind was more so, its once strong slashes reduced to nothing more than petty clawing. Gripping hard on the sword and shield he pulled out a mega potion, drinking it quickly before staring straight at the two opposing Nargacuga's.

Running in a beeline once again he screamed out to the heavens. "Let go!" As if getting the message, his Nargacuga let go, jumping backwards just in time for the hunter to slam his shield into the Silverwinds face, knocking the wind right out of it.

With a movement of swiping his blade down into the air he ushered to his Nargacuga "Now!", and instantly the beast sprang forward, with a spin and a turn she swiped her massive, spiked tail straight downwards, nailing the Silverwind right in its back, and now with the wyvern unable to move the hunter let loose a volley and slashes, like dancing with a sword, slashing away at its neck and head, and with one final slash he lunged forward with his blade, his sword piercing the beast neck, the jagged edges of the Kirin bolt cutting it's side as the final, middle spike pierced it's windpipe, blood after blood, spurted down it's neck as the hunter held it's head still until-

It was over, he pulled out his blade as the Nargacuga's body went limp on the ground.

The Silverwind Nargacuga, was slain.

With a heavy heave he dropped his body down onto the river. "It is done." He murmured. "We, have slain this beast." He felt exhausted, refusing to stand up. "Nargacuga, we are done."

He did not notice his wyvern walk his way, getting close to the human. Lightly, she bite down on the human's hood, spreading her wings and before he could have a chance to relate, flew away from the area, and away from the dead beast.

* * *

Less than a minute later the female slowly descending down into another area, this time resting atop an open tree, dropping the human onto the wood as she laid down herself.

"...Thanks..." Was all he said, feeling gratitude to her, now knowing she did this for him having an safe area to rest.

He sighed, leaning his body flat on the ground. It was done. He felt pain, but it had mostly faded by now. He closed his eyes, intending to sleep, but the noise of the audible wyvern stopped him. He felt her start to caress his chest with her beak, and opening his eyes she looked as if she was searching for something under his armor. He sat up, letting her move away before taking off his shirt. He questioned what she was doing, but as soon as she leaned forward and started to lick at her chest, he could see she was trying to clean his wounds. He pushed her away, grabbing the cloth out his pouch and rubbed himself off, standing up, he cleaned off his back. Despite the immense force he felt from being flung into the stone wall his body had managed to feel a lot better (the mega potion certainly helped in this regard).

Suddenly, he felt an odd nudge on his crotch, as it looked as if the female was urging him check his legs as well. He didn't there was much damage on his legs, but he did as he was told and took them off, now leaving him practically bare, save his undershirt and pants. (He needed to take off his shoes if he wanted to take his lower armor off.)

He inspected himself; not much change here it seemed, however the Nargacuga seemed to purist at nudging him in his crotch area, a move that made his blood rush to his cock whether he wanted to or not. He felt his body temperature rise while she was doing this, his own body froze until a rather strong nudge forced him down on the floor.

"What...is it you want?" He breathed as she started to lap at his crotch, his bulge starting to show. Forcefully he took off his pants, freeing his erection, but this just made her lap at his crotch more. Finally he had enough.

"OK stop!" He called, getting her attention, indeed stopping her. "What do want of me, to mate with me?" He huffed out. Her answer to this was leaning forward on her front legs and pushing her body downwards, showing off her pussy for him to see, a small amount of juice was dribbling down her. Shit...he didn't expect it to be actually true.

He looked up to her face, where she was slowly breathing out to him. She wanted him, or so bad, like no other. Her expression was soft, but impatient.

Did he even have much choice in the matter? He looked deep into her burning eyes, for they told him something that deemed to be true. The beauty that she held. The nobility she had towards him, trusting a once enemy with her own life, a trait he indeed admires, even from such a beast. She did want him. For she cared about him a lot; for caring about her back? He didn't feel taking this step would come off wrong. He was a mature adult, able to make his own decisions

He wanted this too, in some way. He laid back, signalling her to come closer. She did just so, leveling herself over her and crouching down. He grabbed her sides, bringing his arm around her chest as he pushed her body down, pushing his shaft all the way in, slowly, before she pulled out and back in again.

Her breathing was deep as she thrusted back and forth over him, pushing his member deep into her as he rubbed over her fur, feeling the natural softness it felt. His pants were short, concentrating only the intimacy he was feeling, enjoying the warmth she emitted from her flower.

He held her close to him as he started to thrust back in rhythm, her mouth calling out soft mulls each time he pushed back into her. Getting faster until there was a standard rhythm, he felt his climax start to arise. He wasted no time in letting it loose when he finally came, only calling out to the Nargacuga he was about to cum, and released himself promptly inside her, yelling out to her staining her insides with his hot seed as he pushed his pelvis, letting his grip loosen before dropping his ass back down to the wooden floor, breathing in deeply.

He felt his body start to glide across the trunk, as the Nargacuga was now using her claw to pull him towards her face, nuzzling her head into his own with a smile.

He rubbed her forehead gently. "Happy now." He asked rhetorically, looking upwards to the open stars in the night sky.

He didn't have to return until midday tomorrow anyway, as he stated to the civilians he should be finished by then (that, or he had died trying.) He can claim his rewards later. Right now, he wanted to sleep alongside his female.

His own female...he felt happy calling her that. He lumbered off to sleep soundly that night.

* * *

 _Tomorrow._

Both human and Nargacuga were eyeing each other. Both ready to lay a strike. He still intend to fight a Nargacuga by himself, to test his strength and resolve, his skill and speed. With his mighty blade he was aiming for a good fight.

"Ready Nargacuga." He said with a grin; a cheerful grin.

But today, for the first time in a long while, he wasn't aiming to kill.

His wyvern seemed ready as well.

For the first time in a long while, he didn't care whether or not he won or lost, all he cared for was the fight with her.

He still had a few hours left before he needed to return.

Promptly, he charged at the Nargacuga, who charged back.

This was, for the first in a long, long while, a fun fight.

As he was happy to test his strength against her.

Only her. For she was happy to fight just as much alongside him as it was at him. After all, who doesn't enjoy sharing their interests to the one they loved?

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
